


روزی که تو را دیدم

by kamelia



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, the day i've seen you
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamelia/pseuds/kamelia
Summary: برادر کوچکتر مادارا اوچیها زخمی شده و رو به مرگه اما قبل از اینکه برای همیشه چشماشو ببنده کونویچی مرموزی داخل اتاقش ظاهر میشه و رو به روی چشمان مادارا، ایزونا رو می دزده. این کونویچی کیه؟ چرا ایزونا رو دزدید؟ ارتباطش باهاشون چیه؟ کسی از سرگذشت آکینا اوچیهای دو رگه خبر نداره...
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 21
Kudos: 7





	1. ظهور

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> کونویچی مرموزی ایزونا رو می دزده!...

اوچیهای جوان کنار برادر زخمیش زانو زده بود. مادارا اوچیها، افسانه خاندان اوچیها، آروم اشک می ریخت. با دو دستش دست برادر کوچیکترش رو گرفته بود و فشار می داد. شارینگانش برای اولین بار طرح دیگه ای به خودش گرفته بود، مانگکیو شارینگان ابدی! به لطف ایزونا که چشماشو بهش هدیه کرد دیگه هرگز چشماش ضعیف نمیشد اما اگه این به قیمت از دست دادن برادر عزیزش بود...  
مادارا *آروم اسمشو صدا زد* ایزونا... سعی کن هوشیار بمونی.  
ایزونا متوجه لرزش صدای برادر بزرگش شد. نمی خواست برادرش اینجوری باشه.  
ایزونا *لبخند تلخی زد* برادر... کار من دیگه تمومه...  
مادارا *حرفشو قطع کرد* نه! من هنوز باهات کار دارم ایزونا! تو قرار نیست بمیری!  
ایزونا: برادر...  
ادامه حرفشو سرفه خونیش قطع کرد. دل مادارا لرزید. دیدن ایزونا کوچولوش توی این حالت براش مثل یه شکنجه بود! با نگرانی دستمال کنارشو برداشت و خون های دور دهن ایزونا رو پاک کرد. همه اینا تقصیر اون سنجوی عوضی بود!  
مادارا: ایزونا انرژیتو حفظ کن و سعی کن حرف نزنی.  
ایزونا *به سختی حرف زد* میشه واسم آب بیاری؟  
مادارا سرشو تکون داد ولی به یاد اورد برادرش حالا دیگه چشمی برای دیدن نداره.  
مادارا *با دست اشکاشو پاک کرد* حتما ایزونا.  
از جاش بلند شد و رفت توی آشپزخونه خونه چوبی کوچیکشون که براش آب بیاره. از قبیلش متنفر شد. اگه این قبیله لعنتیش یکم توی نینجوتسوی پزشکی مهارت داشتن می تونستن ایزونا رو نجات بده. هاشیراما... اون بهشون پیشنهاد کمک کرد اما مادارا ردش کرد. چرا؟ چونکه نمی خواست به سنجوها مدیون شه. درضمن، حق با برادرش بود. سنجوها ده ها اوچیها رو کشته بودن، چرا حالا باید بهشون اعتماد می کرد؟ درسته که هاشیراما فرق داشت اما بقیشون... .  
-تو کی هستی؟  
با صدای ضعیف برادرش به خودش اومد. دوید رفت توی اتاق ایزونا. صحنه ای که می دید غیرقابل باور بود. یه شینوبی مرموز با شنل و کلاه و ماسک سیاه برادر عزیزشو بلند کرده بود.  
مادارا *داد زد* بزارش زمین!  
به سمتش حمله ور شد تا ایزونا رو از دستش بگیره اما با شنیدن صدای شینوبی میخکوب شد.  
شینوبی: تو نتونستی از ایزونا محافظت کنی. حالا نوبت منه!  
مادارا تعجب کرد. این صدای یه دختر بود! ولی این چیزا الان اهمیت نداشت، دوباره به سمت شینوبی حمله کرد اما شینوبی در یک چشم به هم زدن ناپدید شد. تلپورت کرد؟! همونجا مات و مبهوت ایستاد. الان ایزوناش رو دزدیدن و اون نتونست هیچ کاری بکنه؟! دو زانو افتاد روی زمین.  
مادارا *داد زد* ایزونا!

ادامه دارد...


	2. آکینا

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> دختری که ایزونا رو دزدیده اصلا قصد آزارشو نداره بلکه...

چند لحظه ای میشد که کونویچی مرموز و ایزونا به داخل کلبه درختی کوچیک تلپورت شده بودن. ایزونا با آخرین توانش سعی در مبارزه داشت اما حتی در وضعیتی نبود که بتونه از جاش بلند بشه. کونویچی ایزونا رو روی تپه ای از کاه که ملافه روشون کشیده شده بود گذاشت. اون تپه کوچیک درواقع نقش تخت خواب رو داشت. ایزونا بی تاب بود. چشم نداشت اما می فهمید تلپورت شدن چون نمی تونست چاکرای برادرشو حس کنه.  
ایزونا *به سختی حرف زد* تو کی هستی؟ منو کجا اوردی؟  
کونویچی *با لحن گرمی جوابشو داد* آروم باش. به خودت فشار نیار.  
ایزونا تعجب کرد. از لحن گرمش می تونست حدس بزنه دشمن نیست. کدوم دشمنی انقدر مهربون بود؟ کونویچی جلو رفت و ایزونا رو نشوند. سعی کرد لباس بلند ایزونا رو در بیاره.  
ایزونا *با ترس و نگرانی مقاومت کرد* چی کار می کنی؟!  
کونویچی *هنوز لحنش گرم و مهربون بود* قبیله شما توی نینجوتسوی پزشکی خوب نیستن. من یه نینجای پزشکم. اوردمت اینجا تا درمانت کنم. اگه بزاری می خوام زخمتو خوب کنم.  
ایزونا بازم مقاومت کرد. قطعا به کسی که چند لحظه پیش دزدیده بودش اعتماد نداشت.  
ایزونا: حرفتو باور نمی کنم!  
کونویچی آهی از سر بی چارگی کشید، البته به ایزونا حق می داد. ایزونا الان کاملا بی دفاع بود و می تونست هر بلایی بخواد سرش در بیاره.  
کونویچی: اگه می خواستم بهت آسیب بزنم الان زنده نبودی ایزونا. فقط بهم اعتماد کن و بزار درمانت کنم.  
ایزونا خواست بازم مخالفت کنه که توی جاش خشک شد.  
ایزونا *با تعجب* تو اسم منو از کجا می دونی؟!  
کونویچی جا خورد. سوتی بزرگی داده بود.  
کونویچی *یکم مِن و مِن کرد* اِممم... خب... می دونی...  
با سرفه خونی ای که ایزونا کرد از جواب دادن به سوالش طفره رفت.  
کونویچی *خون های ایزونا رو پاک کرد* اسم من آکیناست. به دلایلی نمی تونم بگم از کدوم قبیله هستم. اسممو بدونی کافیه.  
ایزونا *شک کرد* نکنه تو سنجویی؟  
امکان داشت آکینا سنجو باشه. چرا؟ چونکه هاشیراما بهشون در خواست کمک داده بود. این کونویچی می تونست از طرف هاشیراما اومده باشه تا درمانش کنه ولی ایزونا اصلا دلش نمی خواست به کسی مدیون شه، اونم یه سنجو!  
آکینا *خندید* نگرانیتو درک می کنم اما راحت باش. من از سنجو نیستم. حالا میشه لطفا آروم باشی و بزاری لباستو در بیارم؟ باور کن قصدی به جز درمانت ندارم.  
ایزونا چند لحظه تردید کرد. الان نمی تونست از خودش دفاع کنه. این کونویچی می تونست راحت بهش تجاوز کنه!  
آکینا *تقریبا ذهن ایزونا رو خوند* نگران نباش. قصد بدی ندارم.  
ایزونا *تسلیم شد* خیله خب. می تونی درمانم کنی.  
آکینا *لبخند زد* ممنون که بهم اعتماد می کنی ایزونا.  
ایزونا: اشتباه برداشت نکن! من بهت اعتماد نکردم! فقط چاره دیگه ای ندارم.  
آکینا: می فهمم.  
ایزونا: برادرم...  
آکینا *حرفشو قطع کرد* نگران اون نباش. حالت که خوب شد برت می گردونم پیش برادرت، صحیح و سالم.  
ایزونا: چرا این کارا رو می کنی؟ چرا می خوای منو نجات بدی؟  
آکینا: متاسفم، نمی تونم بهت بگم. الان خیلی زوده.  
ایزونا بی خیال شد. درمان که شد و پیش برادرش برگشت آکینا رو می داد دستش تا خاطراتش رو با شارینگان بخونه. اینجوری شاید چیزی دستگیرش میشد. یه حس عجیبی نسبت به آکینا داشت. انگار قبلا دیده بودش، اما کجا؟

ادامه دارد...


	3. پشیمونی

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> توبیراما شدیدا عذاب وجدان گرفته چون فکر میکنه عشقش رو کشته!...

چند روز از دزدیده شدن ایزونا گذشته بود. سنجوی جوان توی اتاقش نشسته بود. به تخت تکیه داده بود و دستش به پیشونیش بود. تازگی خبر تکون دهنده ای به گوشش رسیده بود. ایزونا اوچیها، برادر کوچکتر مادارا اوچیها مرده بود! با مرور این خبر آروم لبشو گاز گرفت. همش تقصیر اون بود! نمی خواست ایزونا رو بکشه، فقط می خواست زخمی بهش وارد کنه تا یه مدت نتونه توی جنگ شرکت کنه چون ایزونا اوچیها شینوبی قابل و اوچیهای خطرناکی بود. اما حالا به خاطر بی دقتیش به اندام های حیاتی ایزونا آسیب وارد کرده بود و ایزونا... مرده بود! روحشم خبر نداشت که ایزونا درواقع دزدیده شده و مرگش فقط یه شایعست! خودشو مقصر می دونست و شدیدا سرزنش می کرد. هرگز نمی خواست باعث مرگ ایزونا بشه. ایزونا... اون... واقعا منظوری نداشت. چون قبیله هاشون توی جنگ بودن مجبور به مبارزه بود! چاره ای نداشت! اما دیگه دیر شده بود. حالا با دستای خودش کسی که عاشقش بود رو کشته بود! در اتاق بغلی سنجوی بزرگتر افسرده شده بود. موهای قهوه ای بلندش دور صورتش ریخته بود. وسط اتاق نشسته بود و پاهاش رو توی سینش جمع کرده بود. خوب ارزش ایزونا برای مادارا رو می دونست. ایزونا باارزش ترین دارایی مادارا و تنها برادرش بود. حالا که اون مرده بود مادارا حتما تو شرایط روحی نامناسبی بود. تقصیر خودش بود. باید روی کمک کردن بهشون پافشاری می کرد. نباید می زاشت فرار کنن. اگه اصرار می کرد شاید حالا ایزونا زنده بود. مرگ برادر دوستش براش مثل مرگ یکی از عزیزان خودش بود. البته مادارا فقط دوستش نبود، مادارا... عشق پنهانیش بود! خیلی وقت بود عاشق مادارا اوچیها شده بود. از لحظه لحظه بودن با اون لذت می برد اما حالا مادارا عزیزترینش رو از دست داده بود و هاشیراما اونجا نبود تا دلداریش بده یا با شوخی های همیشگی خنده به لبش بیاره. حالا مایل ها از هم دور بودن و مهمتر از همه، در جنگ بودن! هر دو سنجوی مو سفید و مو قهوه ای به فکر عشق پنهانشون بودن. هر دو نگران از وضعیتی که توش قرار دارن و عصبی از اینکه نمی تونستن کاری بکنن. هیچ کدوم خبر نداشتن که ایزونا زندست و رفته رفته در حال خوب شدنه. در کلبه درختی کوچیک آکینا، ایزونا داخل خوابیده بود و آکینا بیرون مشغول پختن سوپ خرگوش برای ایزونا بود. دختر مو فر فری به پیشونیش دست زد. اگه این مهر بیاکوگوی قرمز رنگ رو نداشت خودش خیلی وقت پیش می مرد، چه برسه به خوب کردن ایزونا! پسر مو بلند کم کم از خواب بیدار شد و هوشیار شد. بوی خوبی رو استشمام کرد.  
ایزونا: این بوی چیه؟ آکینا؟  
وقتی جوابی نشنید فهمید که آکینا احتمالا بیرون از کلبه پایین درخت مشغول درست کردن غذاست. هنوز به این دختر اعتماد نداشت. چرا یه نفر یهویی بخواد بدزدتش و ازش مراقبت کنه؟ یه جای کار می لنگید.  
|یک ساعت بعد|  
سوپ خرگوش که آماده شد آکینا قابلمه رو برداشت. چاکراشو کف پاهاش متمرکز کرد و از درخت بالا رفت تا به کلبه دست سازش برسه. وارد کلبه که شد اول از همه ایزونا رو صدا زد.  
آکینا: بیداری ایزونا؟  
از اونجایی که ایزونا چشم نداشت و پلکاشم با پارچه سفیدی پوشونده بود تشخیص بیدار بودن یا نبودنش دشوار بود.  
ایزونا *سرد جوابشو داد* آره بیدارم.  
آکینا انتظار این سردی رو داشت. اینطور که معلوم بود ایزونا راحت به بقیه اعتماد نمی کرد.  
آکینا *خندید* این سردیت به خاطر وجود منه یا دلیل دیگه ای داره؟  
ایزونا *اخم کرد* دقیقا به خاطر وجود توئه! درضمن، جوری رفتار نکن که انگار خیلی وقته منو می شناسی! یادت باشه من هنوز بهت اعتماد ندارم!  
آکینا: باشه ببخشید!  
ایزونا رو می شناخت! خیلی وقت بود می شناختش! از وقتی ایزونا و مادارا بچه بودن بعضی وقتا یواشکی با خواهرش از دور نگاهشون می کرد ولی این چیزی نبود که به ایزونا بگه، هنوز نه.

ادامه دارد...


	4. رویارویی با افسانه اوچیها

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ایزونا بالاخره خوب شده و آکینا برش می گردونه پیش مادارا...

چند هفته از دزدیده شدن ایزونا می گذشت. تو این مدت مادارا در به در دنبالش بود ولی هیچ جا پیداش نمی کرد. دیگه اعصابش خرد شده بود. به قدری بدخلق شده بود که حتی پسر عموش و صمیمی ترین دوستش، یعنی هیکاکو هم جرعت نمی کرد بهش نزدیک بشه. بیشتر اوقات تو خونه می نشست و به پرونده هاش می رسید. کار دیگه ای نداشت. بعد از دزدیده شدن ایزونا درگیری دیگه ای بین اوچیها و سنجو در نگرفته بود. البته مادارا دنبال درگیری بود. جایی می خواست که خشمش رو خالی کنه. برادر کوچولوی عزیزش دزدیده شده بود، اونم درست جلوی چشماش. اگه اون کونویچی رو پیدا می کرد به جنازشم رحم نمی کرد! هیچ خبر نداشت نیت اون خیره. بیرون خونه هیکاکو و ستسونا درگیر این بودن که کی بره خبر صلحنامه از طرف سنجو رو به مادارا بده. هر دو می دونستن وقتی مادارا تو وضعیت روحی بدیه نباید نزدیکش شد.  
ستسونا: با سنگ کاغذ قیچی حلش می کنیم!  
هیکاکو آه کشید. چاره دیگه ای نداشت.  
هیکاکو: باشه.  
هردو با هم تکرار کردن: سنگ کاغذ قیچی!  
هیکاکو قیچی اورد و ستسونا سنگ.  
ستسونا *پوزخند زد* باختی!  
هیکاکو چند لحظه به ستسونا نگاه کرد و بعد چرخید و وارد خونه مادارا شد. انقدر با هم صمیمی بودن که حتی نیازی به در زدنم نداشت ولی خب این دفعه اشتباه می کرد.  
هیکاکو: مادارا برات یه خبر دارم. سنجو...  
مادارا *کنترلشو از دست داد و داد زد* مگه نگفتم کسی مزاحمم نشه؟ گمشو بیرون هیکاکو! و دفعه دیگه هم در بزن!  
هیکاکو انقدر از داد مادارا ترسید که چند قدم عقب پرید. بعد سریع خودشو از خونه پرت کرد بیرون و درو بست. ستسونا صدای داد رو شنیده بود. اونم از داد مادارا میخکوب شده بود.  
ستسونا: حالش از چیزی که فکر می کردم خراب تره.  
هیکاکو: برادرش جلوی چشماش دزدیده شد، چه انتظاری داری؟ *آهی کشید از سر بی چارگی* بعدا خبرو بهش میدم. بیا بریم.  
|در کلبه درختی آکینا|  
ایزونا حالا کاملا خوب شده بود. از زخم عمیقش فقط یه جای کوچولو مونده بود. دیگه دردی نداشت و چاکراشم کامل بود. تنها مشکلش این بود که... دیگه چشمی برای دیدن نداشت! همین آزارش می داد. یه اوچیهای بدون چشم درست مثل یه پرنده بدون بال می موند. آکینا رو به روش نشسته بود و می خواست باهاش حرف بزنه. ایزونا فقط با اخم گوش می داد و چیزی نمی گفت.  
آکینا: بهت گفته بودم وقتی کاملا خوب شدی برت می گردونم پیش برادرت، هنوز سر حرفم هستم فقط قبلش آخرین مرحله از درمانت مونده.  
ایزونا: دیگه چی؟  
آکینا: می دونم که تو چشماتو به برادرت دادی چون فکر می کردی دم مرگی و کار دیگه ای ازت بر نمیاد اما همونطور که می دونی تو یه اوچیهایی. یه اوچیها بدون شارینگان، یا دقیق تر بگم، بدون چشم هیچ ارزشی نداره.  
ایزونا *با عصبانیت از سر جاش بلند شد و داد زد* چطور جرعت می کنی...  
آکینا *حرفشو قطع کرد و ادامه داد* برای همین من می خوام چشمامو به تو هدیه کنم.  
ایزونا خشکش زد. درست شنیده بود؟ آکینا می خواست چشماشو بهش بده؟!  
ایزونا *لحنش آروم و گیج شد* چرا؟ تو حتی منو نمی شناسی! چرا می خوای از چشمات بگذری؟  
آکینا: من اعتقاد دارم هیچ کاری بدون نتیجه نمی مونه. اینم نتیجه دادن چشمات به برادرت. خالا چشمای سالم تری گیرت میاد.  
ایزونا: *یکم نگران شد* خودت چی؟  
آکینا: نگران من نباش. من چشمای اضافیم دارم!  
ایزونا: منظورت چیه؟  
آکینا: خواهر دو قلوم درست مثل تو قبل مرگش چشماشو به من سپرد و گفت اگه نیاز داشتم ازشون استفاده کنم. من هنوز اون چشما رو دارم.  
ایزونا: خب چرا چشمای خواهرتو به من نمیدی تا نخوای چشمای خودتو در بیاری؟  
آکینا: این چیزی که تو میگی عقلانی تره ولی من نمی خوام چشمای خواهرم پیش گس دیگه ای به جز خودم باشه، واسه همینه که چشمای خودمو بهت میدم.  
ایزونا دیگه مخالفتی نکرد. این تصمیم آکینا بود و دخالت نمی کرد، ولی حالا شدیدا به آکینا مدیون میشد.  
|چند ساعت بعد|  
ایزونا اروم پارچه سفید دور چشماش رو باز کرد. پیوند چشم انجام شده بود. حالا اون چشم های آکینا رو داشت و آکینا چشم های خواهرش. پلک هاشو باز کرد. بالاخره بعد از هفته ها تونست ببینه! اول یکم دیدش تار بود اما سریع خوب شد. حالا برای اولین بار وی تونست چهره آکینا رو ببینه. آکینا پشتش به ایزونا بود و داشت از پنجره بیرون رو نگاه می کرد.  
ایزونا *آروم صداش زد* آکینا؟  
آکینا برگشت رو به ایزونا. پارچه ای دور چشم های مشکیش نبود. حتما قبل از ایزونا به چشم های جدیدش عادت کرده بود و پارچه رو برداشته بود. ایزونا یکم به آکینا نگاه کرد. چشمای درشتی داشت با مژه های بلند. موهاش سیاه و فر فری بود و تا کمرش می رسید اما عجیب ترین چیز علامت لوزی مانند قرمز روی پیشونیش بود. مهر بیاکوگو؟ همون مهری که میتو اوزوماکی داشت؟ پس بی خود نبود انقدر پزشک خوبی بود!  
آکینا *خندید* نگاه کردنت تموم شد؟  
ایزونا: تو مهر بیاکوگو داری؟  
آکینا *دوباره خندید* پس فکر کردی چرا نینجوتسوی پزشکیم خوبه؟ *دست به سینه شد* خب، حالا آماده ای که برگردیم پیش برادرت؟  
ایزونا خوشحال شد. دلش برای برادرش تنگ شده بود. تا حالا انقدر ازش دور نبود.  
آکینا: ولی قبلش یه چیزی یادت باشه. لطفا اگه برادرت خواست منو به خاطر دزدیدنت بکشه مانع شو. اصلا دلم نمی خواد بمیرم!  
ایزونا *خندید* باشه.  
در مقابل این همه کاری که آکینا واسش انجام داده بود این کوچیک ترین کاری بود که می تونست انجام بده. دیگه به آکینا اعتماد کرده بود.  
آکینا *دستشو دراز کرد* دستمو بگیر و چشماتو ببند.  
ایزونا: چشمامو واسه چی ببندم؟  
آکینا *اخم کرد* مخالفت نکن!  
ایزونا *به ناچار قبول کرد* باشه.  
ایزونا چشماشو بست و دستشو به آکینا داد. آکینا دستشو گرفت و لحظه ای بعد در خونه مادارا طاهر شدن.  
آکینا: چشماتو باز کن.  
ایزونا چشماشو باز کرد و دست آکینا رو ول کرد. خونش بود!  
ایزونا *با خوشحالی برادرشو صدا زد* برادر من برگشت...  
قبل از اینکه جملش به اتمام برسه چیزی مثل برق از جلوش رد شد و به آکینا حمله کرد. مادارا صدای تلپورت رو شنیده بود و حالا داشت به آکینا حمله کرده بود! آکینا رو با یه دست از گردن بلند کرده بود و گلوشو فشار می داد. آکینا سعی کرد خودشو آزاد کنه اما نتونست.  
مادارا *چشم از آکینا برنداشت* خوشحالم که اوکدی برادر اما بزار اول حساب این زنیکه رو برسم!  
ایزونا *نگران آکینا شد* نه صبر کن برادر! اون منو نجات داد!  
مادارا *تعجب کرد اما گلوی آکینا رو ول نکرد* جدی؟!  
ایزونا: واش کن تا خودش همه چیزو توضیح بده.  
مادارا آکینا رو انداخت زمین و به چشم های ایزونا نگاه کرد. صبر کن، چشم هاش؟ نگه چشماشو بهش نداده بود پس چرا الان چشم داشت؟!  
مادارا *جا خورد* ایزونا... چشمات!...  
ایزونا *سرشو تکون داد* می دونم. آکینا همه چیزو توضیح میده.  
مادارا *با عصبانیت رو کرد به آکینا* توضیح بده! چرا ایزونا رو دزدیدی؟  
آکینا حالا از جاش بلند شده بود. چندتا سرفه کرد و رو کرد به مادارا.  
آکینا: باشه. همه چیزو توضیح میدم اما باید قول بدی نکشیم!  
مادارا: تو به من نمیگی چی کار کنم. زود باش، توضیح بده!  
آکینا چاره دیگه ای نداشت. باید همه چیزو تعریف می کرد. نمی خواست فرار کنه، دیگه نه. این دفعه تکلیفشو روشن می کرد...

ادامه دارد...


	5. عضوی از خانواده

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> هویت اصلی آکینا آشکار میشه...

مادارا اوچیها صلحنامه رو رد کرده بود. نمی خواست با سنجوهای عوضی هم پیمان بشه، مخصوصا هاشیراما! البته دلیل دوریش از هاشیراما تنفر نبود. بلکه برعکس، اون عاشق هاشیراما بود! ولی می خواست از احساساتش فرار کنه، می خواست عشقشو سرکوب کنه، این دلیل دوریش از هاشیراما بود. از همون روز هایی که کنار رودخونه به دیدنش می رفت عاشقش شده بود ولی تا الان که 27 سالش بود سعی در انکارش داشت. هر وقت هاشیراما رو می دید قلبش به لرزه میوفتاد. نه از ترس، بلکه از عشق! اما مشکل بزرگ دیگه ای که داشت احساسات هاشیراما بود. امکان اینکه هاشیراما هم عاشقش باشه خیلی کم بود، مخصوصا که چند باری با اون دختره مو قرمز اوزوماکی دیده بودش. احتمال می داد هاشیراما و اون دختره نامزد باشن. با تک تک سلول های وجودش دلش می خواست اون مو قرمزو بکشه!  
-برادر؟  
با صدای برادر کوچکترش به خودش اومد. الان وسط میدون جنگ بودن! البته در حال حاضر هم اوچیها و هم سنجو عقب نشینی کرده بودن و به چادرهای عقب میدون برگشته بودن.  
مادارا: بله ایزونا؟  
ایزونا: وقتشه.  
هر دو می دونستن وقت چی بود. وقت جنگ! دوباره باید پا به میدون می زاشتن. مادارا از روی زمین بلند شد و زره قرمز رنگشو برداشت و پوشید. زرهی که با هاشیراما ست بود! ایزونا هم زره آبیش رو پوشیده بود. برای آکینا هم یه زره مخصوص زرد درست کرده بودن. شمشیرشو برداشت و غلاف کرد.  
مادارا: بریم. این دفعه مواظب خودت باش ایزونا.  
ایزونا: نگران نباش برادر. دیگه حقه توبیراما رو می شناسم. تازه ما الان یه نینجای پزشک داریم.  
مادارا اخم کرد. هنوز به آکینا اعتماد کامل نداشت.  
مادارا: زیاد به اون زن اعتماد نکن. مشکوکه.  
ایزونا *تعجب کرد* برادر اون منو نجات...  
آکینا *سرشو وارد چادر میکنه* مادارا ساما! ایزونا! جنگ شروع شده!  
مادارا و ایزونا دست از حرف زدن می کشن و همراه آکینا پا به میدون نبرد می زارن. بعد از زخمی شدن ایزونا این اولین باری بود که توی جنگ شرکت می کرد. قبل از عقب نشینی به اصرار برادرش توی چادر مونده بود. هیجان داشت. توبیراما چه واکنشی می تونست داشته باشه؟ حتما فکر می کرد ایزونا مرده!  
|اون طرف میدون|  
قبل از عقب نشینی ایزونا رو توی میدون ندیده بود. فقط یه زن رو دیده بود که مهر بیاکوگو داشت و کنار مادارا می جنگید. پس ایزونا واقعا مرده بود! اون با دست های خودش کسی که دوستش داشت رو کشته بود! از دور سپاه اوچیها رو دید که نزدیک میشن. شمشیر رو تو دستش فشرد. کنار برادرش ایستاد. از تک تک اون عوضی های چشم قرمز متنفر بود، مخصوصا مادارا! ولی اون دقیقا تنها اوچیهایی که ازش متنفر نبود رو کشته بود! از دست خودش عصبانی بود. دلش برای کل کل های بیرون میدون جنگ با ایزونا تنگ شده بود. دوباره به سپاه اوچیها نگاه کرد. اولین اوچیهایی که به چشمش اومد مادارا بود. با تنفر نگاهش کرد اما ثانیه ای نگذشت که نگاهش تنفر آمیزش تبدیل به تعجب شد. اوچیهایی مو بلندی که کنار مادارا راه می رفت رو شناخت. تنش لرزید. ایزونا زنده بود! چهرش هنوز سرد بود و اخم کرده بود اما تو قلبش نور امیدی زنده شده بود. اوچیهای دوست داشتنیش زنده بود! مادارا و هاشیراما رو به روی هم ایستادن تا جنگو شروع کنن.  
هاشیراما: مادارا هنوز برای صلح دیر نشده.  
مادارا *شمشیرش رو در اورد و حمله کرد* من هرگز با تو صلح نمی کنم هاشیراما!  
با حمله مادارا بقیه اوچیها هم حمله کردن. مادارا با هاشیراما می جنگید، آکینا با میتو و ایزونا با توبیراما.  
توبیراما *از شمشیر ایزونا جاخالی داد* خوشحالم که نمردی ایزونا! دلم می خواست بازم باهات مبارزه کنم.  
ایزونا: این دفعه من برنده میشم! کاتون! گوکاکیو نو جوتسو!  
آتشی که از دهن ایزونا بیرون اومد مستقیم به سمت توبیراما رفت.  
توبیراما: سویتون! اژدهای آبی!  
اژدهای آبی توبیراما به آتش ایزونا برخورد کرد و از برخوردشون همه جا رو بخار گرفت. توی این بخار فقط صدای برخورد شمشیرها شنیده میشد.  
|ساعتی بعد|  
توبیراما: کاگه بونشین نو جوتسو!  
توبیراما همراه با پنج بدلش به ایزونا حمله کرد. ایزونا با شمشیر هر پنج تا رو نصف کرد اما تا خواست به خودش بیاد توبیرامای اصلی بهش حمله کرد. این دفعه توبیراما حواسشو جمع کرده بود تا زخم مرگباری به ایزونا نزنه ولی این چیزی نبود که آکینا دید. آکینا تازه میتو رو شکست داده بود و بلافاصله با صحنه حمله توبیراما به ایزونا رو به رو شده بود. نه! این دفعه نه! دیگه نمی زاشت اون سنجوی لعنتی "خانوادش" رو ازش بگیره! سریع تلپورت شد و خودش رو جلوی ایزونا انداخت.  
آکینا *داد زد* دیگه نمی زارم عضوی از خونوادم توسط تو کشته بشن!  
شمشیر توبیراما تا دسته داخل شکم آکینا فرو رفت. آکینا هنوز با خشم به توبیراما زل زده بود، درحالی که از دهنش داشت خون میومد. پاهاش دیگه طاقت نیاورد و روی زمین افتاد.  
مادارا هم این صحنه رو دید و شنید. آکینا جونشو برای ایزونا فدا کرد؟! ایزونا، توبیراما، مادارا و هاشیراما همه با تعجب به این صحنه زل زدن تا صدای ایزونا به خودشون اوردشون.  
ایزونا *داد میزنه* آکینا طاقت بیار!  
کنار آکینا رو زمین زانو میزنه و بلندش می کنه. خونریزی آکینا شدید بود و بند نمیومد. به پیشونیش نگاه کرد. مهر بیاکوگو نبود! حتما چاکراش تموم شده بود ولی در این صورت نمی تونست خودش رو درمان کنه و می مرد! مادارا از کنار هاشیراما با چند جهش به کنار ایزونا و آکینا اومد. شوکه شده بود.  
مادارا: منظورت از خونواده چی بود؟  
ایزونا هم تعجب کرد. برادرش راست می گفت. آکینا الان گفت "خونواده"!  
آکینا *به سختی حرف زد* ببخشید که... بهتون... نگفتم...  
بعد از این حرف آروم چشماشو بست. هاشیراما سریع کنار آکینا اومد.  
هاشیراما: مادارا بزار درمانش کنم! هنوز دیر نشده!  
مادارا چیزی نگفت و فقط به هاشیراما نگاه کرد.  
هاشیراما *ادامه داد* من این دخترو درمان می کنم ولی در عوض ازت می خوام که صلحنامه رو امضا کنی.  
مادارا بازم چیزی نگفت. داشت فکر می کرد که با صدای ایزونا از افکارش درومد.  
ایزونا: برادر خواهش می کنم! آکینا باید درمان بشه!  
توبیراما عصبی شد. این دختر کی بود که برای ایزونا انقدر مهم بود؟  
مادارا *با اخم به هاشیراما نگاه کرد* فعلا فقط درمانش کن تا بعد.  
هاشیراما: صلحنامه رو قبول می کنی؟  
مادارا *داد زد* خیله خب! درمانش کن!  
هاشیراما بدون معطلی کنار آکینا زانو زد و دستاشو روی زخم گذاشت. فقط چند ثانیه بعد اثری از زخمی به اون بزرگی نبود. بلند شد و ایستاد.  
هاشیراما: تموم شد.  
ایزونا *جا خورد* به همین زودی؟  
آکینا آروم چشماشو باز کرد. زنده بود؟  
آکینا: چرا من زندم؟  
مادارا *مهلت نداد* تو الان داد زدی و گفتی خونواده. منظورت چی بود آکینا؟ تو واقعا کی هستی؟ با ما چه نسبتی داری؟  
دیگه چاره ای نداشت. باید همه چیزو می گفت. چیزی که تمام این سال ها مخفی کرده بود.  
آکینا: می دونم خیلی غیر منتظرست اما من... خواهرتونم!

ادامه دارد...


	6. راز آکینا

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> آکینا تمام گذشتش رو توضیح میده...

اوچیهای مو فر فری روی تخت خونه جدیدش نشسته بود. دو اوچیها و دو سنجوی جوان مقابلش نشسته بودن. دو قبیله بعد از درمان آکینا صلح کرده بودن و حالا جنگی نداشتن. هر چهار نفر با شوک منتظر توضیح بودن. آکینا یه اوچیها بود؟! و خواهر مادارا و ایزونا؟! آکینا قبول کرده بود زندگیشو برای مادارا و ایزونا توضیح بده، همینطور برای هاشیراما و توبیراما. اوچیهای بزرگتر دست به سینه و چهار زانو روی زمین نشسته بود و اخم کرده بود.  
مادارا: توضیح بده! منظورت چیه که خواهرمونی؟  
آکینا: من و شما و ایزونا از مادر یکی هستیم. مادر هر سه ما مورا اوچیها بود.  
مادارا: پدرت کیه؟ من هیچ وقت نمی دونستم مادرم با کس دیگه ای هم ازدواج کرده.  
آکینا: پدر من یه اوزوماکی بود. هوتاکا اوزوماکی. پدر شما، تاجیما اوچیها این موضوع رو ازتون مخفی کرده بود چون... *مکث کرد*  
مادارا *عصبانی شد و صداش رفت بالا* چون چی؟!  
آکینا: چون من یه حروم زادم!  
اوچیها و سنجو هر دو شوکه شدن. آکینا یه حروم زاده بود؟!  
آکینا: سه سال قبل از به دنیا اومدن شما پدر من وقتی مادرتون مست بود بهش تجاوز کرد و در رفت. پدرتون تاجیما اوچیها وقتی فهمید مادرتون حاملست خیلی عصبانی شد.بعد از اون پدرمو پیدا کرد و به بدترین نحو کشتش. بعد از چند ماه مادرتون دوتا دختر دو قلو به دنیا اورد. یکی با موهای مشکی فر فری، مثل یه اوچیها و یکی با موهای قرمز فر فری، مثل یه اوزوماکی. پدرتون می خواست اون دو تا دختر که من و خواهرم بودیمو بکشه ولی مادرتون مخالفت کرد. قرار شد من و خواهرمو به عمم بدن. تاجیما اوچیها قرار گذاشت ما هرگز این دور و بر پیدامون نشه وگرنه ما رو می کشه و عمم این شرطو قبول کرد. سال ها گذشت و ما 15 ساله شدیم. یه روز رفتیم بیرون تا قارچ های وحشی بچینیم. از شانس بدمون اون روز نحس به یه جسد از قبیله سنجو بر خوردیم. خواهرم می خواست دفنش کنه اما قبل از اینکه ما دستمون به اون بخوره یه سنجوی دیگه جلومون ظاهر شد و به فرض اینکه ما اونو کشتیم بهمون حمله کرد. *اینجا که رسید بغض کرد* خواهرم سپر من شد و جلوی چشمام توسط اون سنجو به قتل رسید. بعد اون جسدو برداشت و رفت. *با تنفر به توبیراما نگاه کرد* هیچ وقت اون موهای سفید و چشمای قرمزو فراموش نمی کنم.  
توبیراما *جا خورد* من؟!  
آکینا *صداشو برد بالا* آره تو! توی عوضی خواهرمو کشتی! من توی عمرم دستام به خون هیچ کس آلوده نشده ولی قسم خوردم ازت انتقام...  
هاشیراما *یکم صداشو برد بالا* آکینا! ما الان صلح کردیم!  
هاشیراما راست می گفت. الان توی صلح بودن و آکینا نمی خواست به خاطر کشتن برادر رهبر سنجو یه جنگ دیگه در بگیره.  
آکینا *بی خیال شد و ادامه داد* بعد از مرگ خواهرم اون چشماشو به من داد و من نگهشون داشتم و بعد دادن چشمام به ایزونا ازشون استفاده کردم. بعدا از عمم شنیدم مادرم کیه. یواشکی به منطقه اوچیها سر زدم و اونجا بود که برای اولین بار داداش کوچولوهامو دیدم. تصمیم گرفتم اونقدر قوی بشم تا بتونم از شما محافظت کنم و مثل خواهرم آکانه از دستتون ندم. سال ها بعد که پدرتون مرد من راحتتر به منطقه اوچیها میومدم و از دور مراقبتون بودم تا...  
ایزونا: چطوری از اون همه اوچیها رد میشدی تا به ما برسی؟  
آکینا: قابلیت مانگکیو شارینگان من تلپورت شدنه. من می تونم به هرجایی که قبلا توش پا گذاشتم تلپورت بشم.  
مادارا *شوکه شد* تو مانگکیو شارینگان داری؟!  
آکینا: البته که دارم! مادر من یه اوچیها بوده! خواهرمم داشت!  
مادارا: ولی اگه تو و خواهرت مانگکیو داشتین و حالا تو چشمای خواهرتو گرفتی یعنی...  
آکینا *سرشو تکون داد* من الان مثل شما مانگکیو شارینگان ابدی دارم.  
بعد از این حرف شارینگانشو فعال کرد و چشمای سیاهش قرمز شدن و طرح مانگکیو شارینگان ابدی گرفتن.  
ایزونا: صبر کن، اگه تو خواهرمونی و چشماتو به من دادی یعنی منم الان مانگکیو شارینگان ابدی دارم؟!  
آکینا آروم سرشو در تایید تکون داد.  
مادارا: ایزونا! شارینگانتو فعال کن!  
ایزونا شارینگانشو فعال کرد. همه به چشماش نگاه کردن. طرحش مثل قبل نبود. چشم های ایزونا مانگکیو شارینگان ابدی شده بود!  
مادارا: فوق العادست! ایزونا، دیگه چشمات هرگز ضعیف نمیشه!  
عالی بود! سه تا اوچیها با چشم هایی که هرگز ضعیف نمی شدن! این چیزی بود که تو سر توبیراما می گذشت. مادارا به اندازه کافی خطرناک بود، حالا دوتای دیگه هم بهش اضافه شدن؟!  
آکینا: من، تو و ایزونا تنها کسایی هستیم که چشمامون هیچ وقت ضعیف نمیشه.  
تو؟! اون الان به مادارا گفت تو؟!  
مادارا: از کی تا حالا من "تو" شدم؟  
آکینا *خندید* چند سالته؟  
مادارا *تعجب کرد* 27 سال. چطور؟  
آکینا: من 30 سالمه و ازت بزرگترم! دیگه نیاز نیست بهت بگم مادارا ساما. تازه، الان دیگه می دونی من خواهرتم!  
خب، حق با آکینا بود ولی مادارا همون "مادارا ساما" رو ترجیح می داد.  
ایزونا: چی خنده داره توبیراما؟  
توبیراما *سریع لبخند محوشو جمع کرد* من نخندیدم!  
خندیده بود. خوشحال بود. چرا؟ چون فهمیده بود آکینا خواهر ایزوناست نه معشوقش! دیگه حسادت نمی کرد. خیالش از این بابت راحت شده بود ولی... حالا چطور باید ایزونا هم عاشق خودش می کرد؟!


	7. سرزمین برفی

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> توبیراما و ایزونا یه ماموریت مشترک دارن...

چند ماه از امضای صلحنامه توسط مادارا گذشته بود. در این چند ماه مادارا و هاشیراما بالاخره تونستن به رویای بچگیشون تحقق بدن و دهکده ای آروم و پر از صلح به وجود بیارن. دهکده مخفی در برگ، کونوهاگاکوره! اوچیها، سنجو و تعدادی قبایل کوچک به این دهکده پیوسته بودن و دهکده رفته رفته بزرگتر میشد. هاشیراما به عنوان رهبر دهکده یعنی هوکاگه انتخاب شده بود و مادارا در امورات مختلف کمکش می کرد. درواقع اول قرار بود مادارا سِمَت هوکاگه رو بگیره اما با دخالت توبیراما و بزرگان سنجو این تصمیم لغو شد. حالا ایزونا و توبیراما توسط هوکاگه احضار شده بودن و منتظر کارش بودن.  
هاشیراما: خب، ایزونا! توبیراما! براتون یه ماموریت مشترک دارم. ماموریتتون...  
ایزونا *سریع اعتراض کرد* اون وقت چرا ماموریت من باید با این *اشاره به توبیراما* باشه؟  
توبیراما *اخم کرد* بچه نباش ایزونا. ماموریت، ماموریته. فقط باید با موفقیت انجامش بدیم.  
ایزونا: بدون تو هم می تونم با موفقیت انجامش بدم. تو فقط تو دست و پایی!  
دروغ می گفت. توبیراما رو دوست داشت. از همون شبی که با هم مست کردن مطمئن شده بود دوستش داره. اینجوری رفتار می کرد تا کسی بهش شک نکنه. درواقع دل تو دلش نبود که یه ماموریت مشترک با توبیراما داره. خودشون دوتا! تنهایی! نمی دونست هاشیراما از عمد برنامه ریزی کرده. هاشیراما از قبل از عشق برادرش نسبت به ایزونا خبر داشت و حالا که صلح کرده بودن موقعیت مناسبی بود تا این دوتا رو به هم برسونه.  
توبیراما *ایزونا رو نادیده گرفت* ماموریت چیه برادر؟  
هاشیراما *یه طومار رو روی میز گذاشت* تحویل این طومار به رهبر سرزمین تازه تاسیس برفه.  
ایزونا هم دیگه مخالفت نکرد.  
توبیراما *طومار رو برداشت* کی راه بیوفتیم؟  
هاشیراما: الان!  
توبیراما: باشه.  
برگشت و از در دفتر خارج شد. ایزونا هم دنبالش رفت البته با اخم. الان؟ مثلا می خواست با برادرش تمرین کنه!  
|خونه مادارا|  
ایزونا در رو باز کرد و داخل شد. مادارا سرش تو پرونده هایی بود که از هاشیراما گرفته بود. با اومدن برادر عزیزش سرش رو بلند کرد.  
مادارا: خوش اومدی ایزونا.  
ایزونا: ممنون برادر. *اخم کرد و ادامه داد* نمی تونم باهات تمرین کنم. ماموریت دارم، اونم الان!  
مادارا: عیبی نداره. بعدا تمرین می کنیم.  
ایزونا: تازه حدس بزن چی! ماموریتم با توبیراما مشترکه!  
مادارا *عصبی شد* با اون سنجو؟!  
ایزونا: آره.  
مادارا *نگران شد* ایزونا مراقب خودت باش. ممکنه بخواد از پشت بهت خنجر بزنه یا یه بلایی سرت بیاره. چشم ازش بر ندار.  
ایزونا: نگران نباش برادر. من که دیگه بچه نیستم. حواسم هست. تازه ما الان تو صلحیم.  
مادارا: در هر صورت مراقب باش. اگه خواست کاری کنه از شارینگانت استفاده کن. عواقبش با من.  
ایزونا: باشه.  
بعد از این حرف رفت توی اتاقش تا زرهشو بپوشه. فکر مادارا هم درگیر شده هاشیراما که از نفرت ایزونا و توبیراما به هم خبر داشت، پس چرا با هم تو یه ماموریت گذاشته بودشون؟  
|دم دروازه کونوها|  
ایزونا با کمی تاخیر به توبیراما پیوست.  
توبیراما *اخم کرد* دیر کردی!  
ایزونا *متقابلا اخم کرد* حالا که چی؟  
توبیراما واقعا عاشق این بچه شده بود؟! تمام اخلاقش بچگونه بود! یکی به دو می کرد، لجبازی می کرد، پررو بود، بویی از بلوغ فکری نبرده بود! از کی عاشقش شده بود؟ احتمالا از اولین باری که بیرون میدون جنگ دیدش.  
توبیراما: راه بیوفت.  
ایزونا *عصبی شد و صداش رفت بالا* به من نگو چی کار کنم سنجو!  
جلوتر از توبیراما راه افتاد و پشت سرش گذاشت. این یه سفر یه روزه به سرزمین برف بود. هر دو لباس گرم همراه خودشون اورده بودن. ولی خبر نداشتن سفرشون قراره بیشتر از یه روز طول بکشه. دو شینوبی چند ساعتی رو در سکوت قدم زدن. در این مدت ایزونا زیر چشمی به توبیراما نگاه می کرد اما توبیراما متوجه نشده بود. به نزدیکی سرزمین برف که رسیدن هوا سرد شد. لباس های گرمشون رو از کوله پشتی در اوردن و پوشیدن. لباس توبیراما آبی روشن بود با خزهای سفید و لباس ایزونا آبی تیره بود بدون خز. مدتی که گذشت هوا سردتر شد و کولاک شد. برف جلوی چشمشون رو پوشونده بود و به سختی هم رو می دیدن. توبیراما جلوتر از ایزونا راه می رفت ولی متوجه نشد جایی که داره روش راه میره زمین نیست، بلکه یه دریاچه یخ زدست! آب یخ زده دریاچه زیر پاش ترک خورد ولی به خاطر صدای کولاک چیزی نشنید. ایزونا که عقبتر راه می رفت ترک خوردن دریاچه رو دید.  
ایزونا *داد زد* توبیراما وایسا!  
توبیراما *برگشت* چیه؟  
ایزونا: تو الان روی دریاچه ایستادی! آروم برگرد!  
توبیراما به زیر پاش که ترک خورده بود نگاه کرد. حق با ایزونا بود، روی دریاچه بود. یکم نگران شد و سعی کرد آروم آروم برگرده که سطح دریاچه بیشتر ترک خورد. اخم کرد. الان چی؟ چند قدم عقب برگشت. تقریبا به خشکی رسیده بود که سطح دریاچه شکست و توبیراما داخل آب سرد افتاد. از شوک یهویی آب یخ تمام بدنش لرزید و تقریبا بی هوش شد. ایزونا که این صحنه رو دید ترسید و نگران شد.  
ایزونا *داد زد* توبیراما!  
سریع پرید توی آب. بدن نیمه جون توبیراما رو گرفت و از آب بیرون کشید. به خشکی که رسید توبیراما رو روی زمین پهن کرد.  
ایزونا: هوی توبیراما! زنده ای؟  
توبیراما که جواب نداد نگران شد. چاره ای نداشت. دهن توبیراما رو باز کرد و دهن خودش رو روش گذاشت و بهش تنفس مصنوعی داد تا به هوش بیاد. همینطور که داشت به توبیراما تنفس مصنوعی می داد هوشیاری توبیراما کم کم برگشت. اولین چیزی که دید چهره خیس ایزونا رو به روش بود. سریع فهمید چی شده. ایزونا نجاتش داده بود! بیشتر که دقت کرد دید ایزونا تو حلقشه و داره بهش تنفس مصنوعی میده! از خجالت قرمز شد و با دو دستش محکم ایزونا رو هول داد عقب.  
توبیراما *با خشم ساختگی سرش داد زد* چی کار می کنی؟  
ایزونا *اخم کرد* نمک نشناس! من نجاتت دادم!  
خب، حق با ایزونا بود. شرمنده شد از رفتارش اما به روی خودش نیاورد. از جاش بلند شد.  
توبیراما: کولاک شدیدتر شده. باید یه جایی واسه موندن پیدا کنیم. تازه لباسامونم خیسن.  
ایزونا *زیرلب غر زد* یه تشکری می کردی بد نبود.  
بعد از یکم گشتن با لباس های خیس بالاخره به یه غار بزرگ رسیدن. همونجا متوقف شدن و لباسای خیسشونو در اوردن. ایزونا با جوتسوی آتشش آتیش درست کرد تا یکم گرم بشن اما فایده ای نداشت. هر دو تقریبا داشتن یخ می زدن. فقط یه چاره داشتن، بغل کردن همدیگه! این توی ذهن دوتاشون بود ولی هیچکدوم جرعت نمی کرد اینو به زبون بیاره. بعد یه مدت توبیراما کم کم از سرما داشت بی هوش میشد. ایزونا به خاطر عنصر آتشش مقاومت بیشتری نسبت به سرما داشت اما توبیرامای بدبخت که عنصرش آب بود اینجوری نبود. اروم چشماش بسته شدن و رو زمین پهن شد. ایزونا نگرانش شد و رفت بالای سرش.  
ایزونا: توبیراما خوبی؟  
توبیراما *به سختی حرف زد* سردمه...  
مثل اینکه چاره دیگه ای نداشت. توبیراما رو کشید تو بغلش و سرشو گذاشت رو سینش. با اینکه توبیراما تقریبا نیمه بی هوش بود اما فهمید ایزونا بغلش کرده. لبخند محوی زد که ایزونا متوجه لبخندش نشد. ایزونا محکم توبیراما رو تو بغلش گرفته بود و فشارش می داد تا گرم شه. توبیراما هم به سختی دستاشو دور کمر ایزونا حلقه کرد. قبل از اینکه ایزونا بخواد واکنشی نشون بده آروم بوسیدش. ایزونا هنگ کرد. از تعجب خشکش زد. توبیراما داشت می بوسیدش؟! اما پسش نزد. از حالت هنگی که در اومد با نیشخند همراهیش کرد. اونجا بود که هر دو نفر از عشق طرف مقابلشون مطمئن شدن. احساس هیچ کدومشون یک طرفه نبود! حرف برادرشو به یاد اورد که گفته بود توبیراما ممکنه بهش خنجر بزنه اما الان این مهم نبود. چیزی که مهم بود بودن پیش عشقش بود، پیش کسی که از لحظه لحظه بودن باهاش لذت می برد. توبیراما، این سنجوی بدخلق دوست داشتنی...

ادامه دارد...


	8. درخواست ازدواج

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> توبیراما و ایزونا بالاخره به سرزمین برفی میرسن اما...

آروم چشم های سیاهشو باز کرد و پلک زد. چند لحظه طول کشید تا اتفاقات دیشب یادش بیاد و بفهمه کجاست. خواست بلند شه که دید بین دست های توبیراما اسیر شده. توبیراما هنوز خواب بود. خب حقم داشت. از نوری که داخل غار می تابید فهمید خورشید تازه طلوع کرده.  
ایزونا *آروم صداش زد* توبیراما؟  
توبیراما *با صدای ایزونا بیدار شد* بله؟  
ایزونا: صبح شده. نمی خوای راه بیوفتیم؟  
توبیراما چند لحظه مکث کرد. چشماشو باز کرد و دید ایزونا رو بغل کرده! اتفاقات دیشب یادش اومد و قرمز شد. واقعا ایزونا رو بوسیده بود؟! و اونم همراهیش کرده بود؟! یه چیز براش مشخص شد، ایزونا ازش متنفر نبود، بلکه دوستش داشت. دستاشو از دور ایزونا باز کرد و بلند شد. رفت سمت لباس های خیس دیشبش که الان خشک شده بودن و پوشیدشون. ایزونا هم بلند شد و لباساشو پوشید. بعد ازخوردن صبحونه که چندتا میوه بود راه افتادن. هر دو نفر از خجالت سکوت کرده بودن و حرفی بینشون رد و بدل نمی شد. چند ساعتی که گذشت به سرزمین برف رسیدن. اسمش سرزمین برازندش بود. برف همه جا رو سفید پوش کرده بود. از چند نفر سراغ خونه رهبر سرزمین برف رو گرفتن و راه افتادن. زیاد طول نکشید که پیداش کردن. خونه باشکوه و مجللی بود. توبیراما در زد و منتظر موند. چند ثانیه بعد دختر جوونی در رو باز کرد. لباس پشمی صورتی پوشیده بود و موهای نارنجی بلندش رو گوجه ای بسته بود. چشم های سیاهش از هیجان برق میزد.  
دختر: سلام. من کانا یوکی هستم، دختر رهبر سرزمین برف. شما باید شینوبی های کونوها باشین. پدرم گفته بود میاین. بفرمایین تو.  
کانا کنار رفت تا توبیراما و ایزونا داخل بشن.  
توبیراما *اومد داخل* توبیراما سنجو هستم. خوشبختم.  
ایزونا *بعد از توبیراما اومد داخل* ایزونا اوچیها هستم.  
اوچیها؟! اون پسره یه اوچیها بود؟! روش کراش زد! از بچگی فتیش اوچیها داشت! بچه که بود با یه پسره ای دوست بود به نام ستسونا. نمی دونست اوچیهاست. بعدا که فهمید حسرت اینو خورد که چرا مخش رو نزده بود. این یکی پسره، ایزونا، چند برابر جذابتر بود. عمرا می ذاشت همینجوری در بره!  
|چند روز بعد، کونوها|  
مادارا *دستاشو محکم روی میز کوبوند* این چه معنی ای داره؟!  
هاشیراما *با نگرانی سعی کرد مادارا رو آروم کنه* مادارا آروم باش!  
مادارا *عصبانیتش بیشتر شد* منظورت چیه که آروم باشم؟ اون ما رو تهدید کرده!  
مادارا و هاشیراما در دفتر هوکاگه نشسته بودن و درمورد جواب طوماری که هاشیراما برای اتحاد سرزمین برف فرستاده بود حرف می زدن. سرزمین برف اتحادشون رو قبول کرده بود اما به یه شرط، ازدواج برادر کوچیکتر مادارا با دخترشون! و اگه قبول نمی کردن جنگ بزرگی بینشون در می گرفت. شینوبی های کونوها قوی بودن، اما شینوبی های سرزمین برف ککی گنکای داشتن! همه اونا از اعضای قبیله ای بودن به نام «یوکی» که می تونستن برف و یخ ایجاد کنن و اون رو کنترل کنن! مادارا عاشق برادر کوچیکترش بود و اصلا نمی خواست اون رو وادار به یه ازدواج اجباری بکنه!  
هاشیراما: شاید منظوری نداشته!  
مادارا *صداشو برد بالا* توی نامه نوشته "و اگه درخواست این حقیر رو رد کنین ممکنه مشکلاتی بین رابطه کونوها و سرزمین برف به وجود بیاد که به جز با خشونت قابل حل نباشه"! این دقیقا یعنی اعلام جنگ!  
هاشیراما: یه کاریش می کنیم...  
مادارا: من ایزونا رو مجبور به ازدواج با یه عفریته نمی کنم!  
هاشیراما خواست جواب بده که در دفتر هوکاگه باز شد و ایزونا با قیافه مبهوت وارد شد.  
ایزونا: منظورت چیه برادر؟ چه ازدواجی؟ اینجا چه خبره؟  
مادارا *نگران شد* گوش کن ایزونا، دهکده برف درخواست اتحاد کا رو پذیرفته ولی در صورتی که تو با دخترشون ازدواج کنی. اگه این کارو نکنی بین کونوها و سرزمین برف جنگ در می گیره.  
ایزونا: جنگ؟ دوباره جنگ؟ اونم سر من؟ *اخماش رفت تو هم* برادر نکنه...  
مادارا: نگران نباش ایزونا. هرگز با درخواستشون موافقت نمی کنم.  
نبایدم می کرد! ایزونا عاشق توبیراما بود، البته مادارا و آکینا اینو نمی دونستن. توبیراما... اگه می فهمید چه حالی میشد؟  
ایزونا: حالا می خواین چی کار کنین؟ بجنگین؟  
مادارا: دقیقا مشکل ما همینه. هاشیراما با جنگ مخالفه و منم با ازدواج تو.  
هاشیراما: به عقیده من میشه با مذاکره...  
مادارا: هاشیراما تو زیادی دل رحمی! همه چی با حرف زدن و مذاکره حل نمیشه! گاهی اوقات نیاز به جنگیدن هست!  
ایزونا: با برادرم موافقم.  
از مبارزه های تمرینی خوشش میومد ولی جنگی که در اون دوستان و آشنایانش کشته بشن هرگز! ولی خب، چاره ای هم نداشت. باید می جنگید. نمی خواست با یه عفریته ازدواج کنه. یا توبیراما یا هیچکس!...

ادامه دارد...


	9. رویا

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> توبیراما موضوع شوکه کننده ای رو متوجه میشه...

داخل پارک سنجوی کونوها ایستاده بودن و داشتن با هم حرف می زدن. قیافه ایزونا نگران بود و قیافه توبیراما مبهوت و عصبی.  
توبیراما: پس گفتی اگه با کانا یوکی ازدواج نکنی بین کونوها و سرزمین برف یه جنگ صورت می گیره؟  
ایزونا: درسته. حالا باید چی کار کنم؟  
توبیراما مکث کرد. نمی تونست بزاره معشوقش با کس دیگه ای ازدواج کنه، از طرفی اگه ازدواج نمی کرد جنگ میشد. نه اینکه نگران باختن باشه، می دونست کونوهایی ها از قبیله یوکی قوی ترن، در این شکی نداشت. اما اگه جنگ میشد هر دو طرف تعداد زیادی کشته می دادن، مخصوصا که طرف حسابشون ککی گنکای داشت.  
ایزونا *دستشو جلوی صورت توبیراما تکون داد* هی! حواست کجاست؟  
توبیراما به خودش اومد. چه مدت بود سکوت کرده بود؟  
توبیراما: نگران نباش ایزونا. یه راهی پیدا می کنم که بدون جنگیدن یا ازدواج تو بتونیم این مشکلو حل کنیم.  
ایزونا رو کشید تو بغلش و طولانی پیشونیش رو بوسید و بعد ایزونا که قرمز شده بود رو ول کرد.  
ایزونا *با خجالت حرف زد* هی اگه کسی ببینه چی؟  
توبیراما: کسی اینجا نیست که بخواد ببینه. فقط ماییم.  
خب، حق با توبیراما بود. پارک سنجو خلوت بود و فقط خودشون کنار یه درخت ایستاده بودن و حرف می زدن.  
ایزونا: خب، من دیگه برم. باید به برادرم سر پرونده هاش کمک کنم.  
برای توبیراما دست تکون داد و برگشت و رفت. توبیراما با نگاه بدرقش کرد. یه لحظه، فقط یه لحظه حس کرد شارینگان ایزونا رو دیده اما سریع این فکرو از ذهنش بیرون کرد. الان دیگه با ایزونا رابطه داشت، دلیلی نداشت ایزونا از شارینگانش علیه توبیراما استفاده کنه. تصمیم گرفت با برادرش درمورد ازدواج ایزونا حرف بزنه و بگه که باهاش رابطه داره. تلپورت شد تو دفتر هوکاگه چون اونجا رو قبلا علامت گذاری کرده بود.  
توبیراما: سلام برادر.  
هاشیراما *سرشو از روی پرونده ها بلند کرد* توبیراما! ترسوندیم! میشه دفعه دیگه از در وارد شی؟  
توبیراما*سوالشو نادیده گرفت* میشه حرف بزنیم؟  
هاشیراما: درمورد چی؟  
توبیراما: درمورد سرزمین برف.  
هاشیراما *تعجب کرد* سرزمین برف دیگه چیه؟  
توبیراما *یه لحظه هنگ کرد* همونجا که من و ایزونا رو فرستادی ماموریت دیگه!  
هاشیراما *یه ابروشو داد بالا* من که تا حالا تو و ایزونا رو با هم نفرستادم ماموریت!  
توبیراما شدیدا جا خورد. یه لحظه دهنش باز شد و موند چی بگه ولی یهو چیزی به ذهنش رسید. ندونستن برادرش درمورد سرزمین برف، دیدن یه لحظه ای شارینگان ایزونا، همه چی جور در میومد. سریع فهمید چی شده. عصبانی شد و دستاش رو مشت کرد.  
توبیراما *زیرلب* ایزونا می کشمت!  
اینو که گفت دوباره تلپورت شد به پارک سنجو. ایزونا نمی تونست تلپورت شه پس زیادم دور نشده بود. دوید رفت سمت خونه مادارا و ایزونا که توی راه ایزونا رو دید. شاد و شنگول و با نیش باز داشت راه می رفت. بیشتر عصبانی شد بهش که رسید شونش رو گرفت و برگردوندش سمت خودش. همون لحظه ای که شونش رو گرفت هم علامت گذاریش کرد تا بعدا بتونه به محل دقیق ایزونا تلپورت بشه.  
توبیراما *صداشو برد بالا* ایزونا! این چه کاری بود که کردی؟!  
ایزونا همون لحظه فهمید توبیراما متوجه همه چیز شده اما خودشو زد به ندونستن.  
ایزونا *با معصومیت* چه کاری؟  
توبیراما *بیشتر عصبی شد* خودتو به اون راه نزن! ماموریتمون به سرزمین برف، اتفاقاتی که توی راه افتاد، کانا یوکی، ماجرای ازدواج تو، همش یه گنجوتسو بود! این ماجرای یه هفته ای رو من تو چند ثانیه داخل گنجوتسوی شارینگان تو گذروندم! درسته؟  
درست بود. تمام ماجرای سرزمین برفی فقط یه گنجوتسوی چند ثانیه ای بود که ایزونا مخصوص توبیراما تدارک دیده بود!  
ایزونا *لبخند زد* فکر نمی کردم به این زودی بفهمی!  
توبیراما *صداش اومد پایین* ساکت شو! جلوی برادرم مثل احمقا رفتار کردم! چرا این کارو کردی؟  
ایزونا *خندید* برای تفریح، اما بدتم نیومد.  
توبیراما: منظورت چیه؟  
ایزونا *لبخند موذیانه ای زد* منظورم اتفاقاتی بود که توی راه افتاد. نمی دونستم روی من کراش داری!  
خب، این دیگه غیر قابل انکار بود. توبیراما چیزی نگفت و با خجالت سرش رو پایین انداخت. اگه همه این ماجرا یه گنجوتسو بود پس ممکن بود ایزونا هم واقعا عاشقش نباشه.  
ایزونا: می دونم داری به چی فکر می کنی اما اشتباهه. احساساتت دو طرفست.  
اینو که گفت برگشت بره سمت خونش و توبیراما رو تنها گذاشت. توبیراما تعجب کرد و سرش رو بالا اورد. پس ایزونا خارج از گنجوتسو، توی واقعیتم دوستش داشت؟! این همه چیزو تغییر می داد!...

ادامه دارد...


	10. احساسی که برای تو دارم

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> مادارا یه سرمای شدید خورده...

سه اوچیهای جوان در اتاق نشسته بودن. دوتا از اون ها روی مبل و یکی روی تخت. اوچیهایی که روی تخت نشست بودن سالم به نظر میومدن ولی اوچیهایی که روی تخت دراز کشیده بود بدنش داغ داغ بود و صورتش سرخ. سرما خورده بود!  
ایزونا *نگرانی از صداش کاملا مشخص بود* برادر مطمئنی نمی خوای توبیراما رو صدا بزنم تا درمانت کنه؟  
مادارا *صداش گرفته بود* ترجیح میدم بمیرم!  
آکینا *از سر جاش بلند شد* من میرم گیاهای دارویی پیدا کنم. ایزونا تو مراقب مادارا باش.  
ایزونا *سرشو تکون داد* باشه.  
مادارا: نیازی به دارو ندارم. خودم خوب میشم.  
آکینا *اخم کمرنگی کرد* من خواهر بزرگترم و من می دونم تو چی نیاز داری مادارا.  
بعد از این حرف از اتاق بیرون رفت. حالا فقط ایزونا مونده بود و مادارا.  
ایزونا *از سر جاش بلند شد و خواست بره سمت مادارا* برادر...  
مادارا: بهم نزدیک نشو ایزونا! سرما می خوری.ایزونا چند لحظه با نگرانی به برادرش نگاه کرد و چیزی نگفت. برادر عزیز دوست داشتنیش سرما خورده بود. همش تقصیر هاشیراما بود. اگه دیشب مادارا توی بارون نمی رفت دنبال هاشیراما الان توی تخت نبود.  
ایزونا: من میرم برات سوپ درست کنم.  
مادارا *خندید* از کی تا حالا آشپزی یاد گرفتی؟  
ایزونا *در جواب خندید* یه رازه!  
واقعنم یه راز بود. نمی تونست بگه با شارینگانش آشپزی توبیراما رو کپی کرده بود. اوچیها هرگز توی دو چیز خوب نبودن، آشپزی و پزشکی. البته آکینا دقیقا برعکس بود. دستپختش حرف نداشت و مهر بیاکوگو داشت. احتمالا چون یه رگش اوزوماکی بود.  
[دفتر هوکاگه]  
هاشیراما توی دفتر نشسته بود و قلم به دست پرونده ها رو بررسی می کرد. مادارا نبود و کارش دو برابر شده بود. اما چرا مادارا نبود؟ نمی دونست. تصمیم گرفت بره دنبالش اما اگه توبیراما میومد و می دید از زیر کار در رفته اصلا خوب نمی شد. از سر جاش بلند شد و علامت های دستی رو زد و یه بدل چوبی ساخت. بدل چوبی رو گذاشت کارش رو بکنه و خودش از پنجره دفتر هوکاگه پایین پرید. می خواست بره دنبال مادارا تا ببینه چرا امروز نیومده. از دفتر هوکاگه تا خونه مادارا زیاد راه نبود چون دهکده هنوز اونقدر بزرگ نبود. به خونه مادارا که رسید در زد اما جوابی نشنید. در رو باز کرد و رفت داخل. آشپزخونه ته خونه بود واسه همین ایزونا صدای در رو نشنید. اولین جایی که رفت اتاق مادارا بود. مادارا رو دید که با چشم های بسته و صورت سرخ روی تخت دراز کشیده بود و داشت به سختی نفس می کشید. نگرانش شد و رفت جلو. دستشو گذاشت رو پیشونیش. داغ داغ بود. مادارا سرما خورده بود. نشست کنارش و صداش زد.  
هاشیراما: مادارا؟ صدامو می شنوی؟  
مادارا جواب نداد، فقط زیرلب یه چیزی زمزمه کرد که هاشیراما متوجه نشد.  
هاشیراما *گوششو اورد دم دهن مادارا* چی گفتی مادارا؟  
مادارا آروم چشم هاشو باز کرد. هاشیراما رو دید که بالای سرشه. توهم زده بود؟  
مادارا *آروم اسمشو صدا زد* هاشی... راما...  
هاشیراما: خودمم مادارا. چه اتفاقی برات افتاده؟  
مادارا هنوز فکر می کرد هاشیراما توهمه. نمی دونست هاشیراما واقعا پا شده اومده پیشش. خب، توی توهم که نیازی نداشت جلوی خودش رو بگیره. موهای قشنگ هاشیراما رو از روی صورتش کنار زد و لب های داغش رو گذاشت رو لب هاش. هاشیراما انقدر شوکه شد که خشک شد. هیچ حرکتی نکرد. مادارا... بوسیدش؟! اولین بوسش با مادارا بود؟! عشق پنهانیش؟! به خودش که اومد از مادارا جدا شد. نه اینکه بدش اومده باشه، فقط جا خورده بود.  
هاشیراما *صورتش قرمز شده بود البته از خجالت* چی کار می کنی مادارا؟  
مادارا *پوزخند زد* به نظرت دارم چی کار می کنم کودن؟ حالا ساکت شو و بزار به کارم برسم. اینو که گفت دوباره هاشیراما رو بوسی ولی هاشیراما دوباره مقاومت کرد و ازش جدا شد.  
هاشیراما: مادارا منم دوستت دارم ولی این کاری که داریم می کنیم یه جورایی... اشتباهه!  
مادارا *اخم کرد* خفه شو! تو فقط یه توهم از هاشیرامایی ولی به اندازه هاشیرامای واقعی رو مخی!  
هاشیراما جا خورد. مادارا فکر می کرد هاشیراما توهمه؟!  
هاشیراما *زد زیر خنده* مادارا من هاشیرامای واقعیم! توهم نیستم!  
مادارا اینو که شنید هنگ کرد. نکنه واقعا این هاشیرامای واقعی بود؟!  
مادارا *روی تخت نیم خیز شد* هاشیراما واقعا خودتی؟!  
هاشیراما: درسته.  
پس مادارا الان... هاشیرامای واقعی رو بوسیده بود؟؟؟!!! اگه می تونست از اینم قرمزتر میشد.  
مادارا *نگاهشو به زمین دوخت* هاشیراما... می تونم توضیح بدم...  
هاشیراما *لبخند گرمی زد* نیازی نیست. *گونه مادارا با یه دستش گرفت و یه بوسه کوچولو به لباش زد* منم دوستت دارم.  
مادارا جا خورد. نه از بوسه، از حرفی که هاشیراما زده بود.  
مادارا *با تعجب نگاهش کرد* هاشیراما تو هم...  
هاشیراما* با سر تایید کرد* آره.  
مادارا لبخند زد. لبخند از ته دل مادارا جزو اتفاقاتی بود که نمیشد زیاد شاهدش بود. حالا خیالش راحت شده بود که احساساتش دو طرفست. درواقع، این زندگیشو تغییر می داد!  
-تو از کی اینجایی هاشیراما؟  
مادارا و هاشیراما برگشتن سمت صدا. ایزونا بود که با یه کاسه سوپ درم چهارچوب اتاق مادارا ایستاده بود. نکنه چیزی دیده بود؟! نه، اگه دیده بود انقدر خونسرد رفتار نمی کرد. در بهترین حالت هاشیراما رو می کشت!  
هاشیراما *از روی تخت بلند شد* الان اومدم ولی دیگه دارم میرم.  
از کنار ایزونا رد شد و دستشو برای مادارا تکون داد و رفت. ایزونا با نگاه دنبالش کرد تا وقتی که از خونه بیرون رفت. بعد رو کرد به مادارا.  
ایزونا: صدای اومدنشو نشنیدم. *کاسه سوپ رو گذاشت رو پای مادارا* بخور تا بهتر شی.  
همون لحظه یهو کسی جلوشون تلپورت شد. تلپورت! ایزونا اول فکر کرد توبیراماست اما دید آکیناست! مادارا و ایزونا هر دو تعجب کردن.  
مادارا: تو می تونی تلپورت شی؟  
آکینا: مانگکیو شارینگان من می تونه منو به هر جایی که قبلا پا گذاشتم تلپورت کنه. *سبدی که دستش بود رو بالا اورد* اینم از گیاهای دارویی.  
ایزونا سبد رو از دست آکینا گرفت تا بره گیاها رو بشوره و روی سوپ برادرش بریزه. بقیه روز به مراقبت آکینا و ایزونا از مادارا گذشت. شب که شد همه خوابیده بودن و فقط مادارا بیدار بود و به هاشیراما فکر می کرد. حتی از فکرشم لبخند به لبش نشسته بود. هاشیراما هم دوستش داشت! نمی دونست فردا این لبخند به بدترین نحو ممکن از روی صورتش میره...

ادامه دارد...


	11. رابطه غیر ممکن

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> مادارا و آکینا رابطه ایزونا و توبیراما رو می فهمن!...

موهای بلند مشکیش روی پیشونیش ریخته بودن. مثل همیشه از پشت دم اسبی بسته بودشون. خمیازه کشید و به سنجوی دوست داشتنی خودش نگاه کرد اما اون بهش نگاه نمی کرد. سرش گرم پرونده ها و کارهای اقتصادی دهکده بود. اخم کرده بود و داشت آخرین پرونده رو می خوند. ایزونا موهای سفید قشنگ توبیراما رو کنار زد.  
ایزونا: بعضی وقتا انقدر سرگرم کارت میشی که انگار منو فراموش می کنی.  
توبیراما *حتی سرشو از روی پرونده بلند نکرد* ایزونا تازه سه روزه ما با هم رابطه داریم.  
حق با توبیراما بود. سه روز پیش ایزونا به عشقش اعتراف کرده بود و حالا با توبیراما بود. از طرفی خوشحال بود و از طرف دیگه نگران. توبیراما قاتل خواهر آکینا بود، کسی بود که برادرش ازش نفرت داشت و حتی یه بارم نزدیک بود خودش رو بکشه! نمی دونست خواهر و برادر بزرگش چه واکنشی می تونن نسبت به این رابطه داشته باشن واسه همین تصمیم داشت تا جای ممکن مخفیش کنه، یا حداقل تا وقتی که خودش رو آماده گفتنش کنه.  
ایزونا: هاشیراما از رابطمون خبر داره؟  
توبیراما: نه. برادرم فعلا چیزی نمی دونه اما تصمیم دارم بهش بگم.  
ایزونا *هول شد* این کارو نکن!  
توبیراما *تعجب کرد و بهش نگاه کرد* چرا؟  
ایزونا: چون اگه بهش بگی حتما اینو به برادرم میگه.  
توبیراما: اونم بالاخره باید بفهمه و باهاش کنار بیاد.  
ایزونا: نه به این زودی! خودت که می دونی برادرم چقدر از تو متنفره.  
توبیراما: به خوبی خبر دارم.  
ایزونا: بزار حداقل یه هفته از رابطمون بگذره بعد خودم آروم آروم بهش میگم. تو این مدت تو هم به هاشیراما چیزی نگو.  
توبیراما *دوباره چشمش رو دوخت به پرونده* باشه.  
ایزونا چند لحظه توبیراما رو نگاه کرد و بعد کوتاه پیشونیش رو بوسید و بلند شد. خسته شده بود. چند ساعت بود که خونه توبیراما بود و به پرونده های اقتصادی می رسید.  
توبیراما: به این زودی میری؟  
ایزونا: چند ساعته اینجام. تازه اگه بفهمن من اومدم خونت خوب نمیشه.  
توبیراما: باشه خدافظ.  
وقتی سرگرم کارش بود به هیچ چیز دیگه ای فکر نمی کرد واسه همین خشک و جدی بود. ایزونا آهی کشید و از خونه توبیراما بیرون رفت. حالا یه دوست پسر داشت ولی از سنگ عاطفه می دید از دوست پسرش نه! عاشق چی اون شده بود؟ سنجوی گند دماغ دوست داشتنیش...  
-ایزونا؟ اینجا چی کار می کنی؟  
با صدای کسی به خودش اومد. رو به روش آکینا دست به سینه ایستاده بود. ترسید. آکینا فهمیده بود؟  
ایزونا *به من من افتاد* چیزه...  
آکینا: اومده بودی دوباره با توبیراما درگیر بشی نه؟ دست از سرش بردار. ما الان توی صلحیم ایزونا. اگه توی صلح نبودیم خودم اولین نفر می کشتمش.  
ایزونا نفس راحتی کشید. پس آکینا فکر می کرد برای درگیری اومده خونه توبیراما! خب، اینجوری بهتر بود.  
ایزونا: باشه فهمیدم.  
آکینا: خب، بیا برگردیم. می خوام امروز غذای مورد علاقه مادارا رو بپزم.  
ایزونا *ذوق کرد* ایناریزوشی؟ عالیه!  
ایناریزوشی غذای مورد علاقه برادرش بود ولی خودشم خیلی دوست داشت. غذای مورد علاقه خودش سوشی و غذاهای دریایی بود و غذای مورد علاقه خواهرش... نمی دونست. چیز زیادی از خواهرش نمی دونست. خواهرش معمولا ساکت بود و زیاد حرف نمی زد. مهربون و گرم و صمیمی بود . همیشه بهترین غذاها رو می پخت. با اینکه زیاد خواهر بزرگتر جدیدشو نمی شناخت ولی دوستش داشت، البته نه به اندازه برادرش. مادارا کل زندگیش بود. بیشتر از هر کسی دوستش داشت. هرگز کس دیگه ای رو به برادرش ترجیح نمی داد.  
آکینا: تو هم ایناریزوشی دوست داری؟ خوبه. پس بریم.  
[بعد از پختن و خوردن ناهار]  
ایزونا تو اتاقش روی تخت دراز کشیده بود و داشت کتاب می خوند. عادت داشت بعد سیر شدن شکمش یکم کتاب بخونه. احتمالا برادرشم داشت به پرونده های هاشیراما می رسید. آکینا هم توی اتاقش خوابیده بود. چند دقیقه ای گذشت که یهو یه جسم مشکی پوش جلوش تلپورت شد. توبیراما! تقریبا سکته کرد اما بعد سریع به خودش اومد و اخم کرد. بلند شد و کتابو گذاشت کنار.  
ایزونا *یواش حرف زد* اینجا چی کار می کنی؟ درضمن چطوری به خونه ما اومدی؟ نکنه...  
توبیراما *سرش رو تکون داد* آره. علامت گذاریت کردم.  
ایزونا *اخمش شدیدتر شد* بدون اجازه منو علامت گذاری کردی؟  
توبیراما: این کارو کردم تا در مواقع خطر بتونم راحت برسم پیشت.  
ایزونا: حالا مشکلی پیش اومده؟  
توبیراما: کش موت رو جا گذاشتی.  
اینو که گفت دستش رو به طرف ایزونا دراز کرد و کش موی سیاهی رو بهش داد. ایزونا کش مو رو که گرفت تازه فهمید موهاش تمام مدت باز بوده. تعجب کرد که چرا خودش زودتر متوجه نشده.  
ایزونا *کش مو رو گرفت* ممنون.  
یه لحظه به فکرش رسید چقدر قشنگ میشد اگه توبیراما واسش موهاشو می بست. کوتاه به توبیراما نگاه کرد.  
توبیراما *تا ته قضیه رو گرفت* نه.  
ایزونا *دلخور شد* چرا؟  
توبیراما *سرش رو انداخت پایین* چون بلد نیستم.  
ایزونا یه لحظه با تعجب نگاهش کرد و بعد خندید. نبایدم بلد می بود. موهای توبیراما که بلند نبود.  
ایزونا *پشتش رو به توبیراما کرد* پس ببین و یاد بگیر واسه دفعه های بعد.  
موهاش رو آروم بست تا توبیراما یاد بگیره. توبیراما هم با دقت نگاهش کرد تا خوب یاد بگیره. کار ایزونا که تموم شد توبیراما از پشت بغلش کرد و سرش رو تو موهاش فرو برد و عمیق نفس کشید. بوی خوبی می داد. دلش می خواس تا ابد بوش کنه. ایزونا یکم خجالت کشید و قرمز شد اما مقاومت نکرد. توبیراما از موهاش به گردنش رسید و بوسش کرد. ایزونا سر توبیراما رو به گردنش فشار داد. توبیراما آروم ایزونا رو هول داد روی تخت و خودشم افتاد روش. هر دو موقعیت و زمان و مکان رو فراموش کرده بودن. ایزونا آروم لب های توبیراما رو بوسید. هی می بوسید و دوباره ولش می کرد. توبیراما بازم سرش رو تو گردن ایزونا فرو برد و لیسیدش. همین زمان بود که در اتاق باز شد و مادارا اومد داخل..  
مادارا: ایزونا...  
نتونست جملش رو ادامه بده. از شوک چیزی که نظاره گرش بود دهنش باز موند. توبیراما افتاده بود رو برادر کوچیکتر عزیزش و داشت گردنشو لیس میزد! اصلا متوجه نشد که برادر کوچیکترشم داشت لذت می برد. این از نظر مادارا یه تجاوز تو روز روشن بود! خشم سراسر وجودشو گرفت.  
مادارا *دادش خونه رو به لرزه در اورد* توبیراماااااااااااا!!!  
ایزونا و توبیراما تازه با داد مادارا به خودشون اومدن و از هم جدا شدن. گند زده بودن. نفس هر دوشون تو سینه حبس شد.  
ایزونا *در گوش توبیراما زمزمه کرد* فرار کن!  
توبیراما مخالفت نکرد. همون لحظه ای که مادارا بهش حمله ور شد با تلپورت فرار کرد و به خونه خودش رفت. می دونست مادارا تحت هیچ شرایطی نازکتر از برگ گل به ایزونا نمیگه ولی جون خودش در خطر بود. توبیراما که رفت مادارا سعی کرد عصبانیتش رو مهار کنه و کنار برادر کوچیکش نشست.  
مادارا *ایزونا رو محکم بغل کرد* چیزی نیست ایزونا. خودم می کشمش! تو خوبی؟  
ایزونا چند لحظه مکث کرد. در بین همین مکث آکینا هم سراسیمه وارد اتاق شد.  
آکینا: چی شده؟  
مادارا: توبیراما می خواست به ایزونا تجاوز کنه!  
آکینا *برای اولین بار پس از سال ها صداش عصبانی شد* می خواست چه غلطی کنه؟؟؟!!! می کشمش!!!  
اینو که گفت خواست بره دنبال توبیراما که صدای ایزونا متوقفش کرد.  
ایزونا: صبر کن خواهر. *از بغل مادارا اومد بیرون* قضیه اون چیزی نیست که شما فکر می کنین. اون نمی خواست به من تجاوز بکنه.  
مادارا *تعجب کرد* منظورت چیه؟ من خودم دیدم که افتاده بود روت!  
ایزونا *یه نفس عمیق کشید و به چشم های برادرش نگاه کرد* درواقع من و توبیراما با هم تو رابطه هستیم.  
مادارا و آکینا هر دو چند لحظه مکث کردن تا این خبر رو هضم کنن.  
مادارا و آکینا *بلند داد زدن* چییییی؟!  
مادارا: دیوونه شدی ایزونا؟ اصلا می فهمی چی داری میگی؟ تو و توبیراما؟  
آکینا: بگو شوخی می کنی!  
ایزونا: شوخی نمی کنم. من و توبیراما از بچگی روی هم کراش داشتیم و الان سه روزه که با هم تو رابطه ایم. برادر، خواهر، ببخشید که زودتر نگفتم.  
مادارا *صداش رفت بالا* ایزونا اون سعی کرد تو رو بکشه!  
آکینا *اینم صداش رفت بالا* اگه من نبودم تو الان مرده بودی!  
ایزونا *لحنش آروم و جدی بود* قصد اون کشتنم نبود، فقط زخمی کردنم بود. اون هیچ وقت نمی خواست منو بکشه. ازتون خواهش می کنم با رابطمون کنار بیاین.  
مادارا *لحنش تند شد* هرگز! من نمی زارم تو با اون عوضی...  
آکینا: اگه این چیزیه که می خوای من مخالفی ندارم.  
مادارا و ایزونا هر دو جا خوردن.  
مادارا: اون قاتل خواهرته! چطور می تونی موافقت کنی؟  
آکینا: و کسیه که ایزونا دوستش داره. اگه بودن با اون ایزونا رو خوشحال می کنه من مخالفتی ندارم.  
درواقع مخافت داشت، شدیدا هم داشت. نمی خواست بزاره برادرش با قاتل خواهرش رابطه داشته باشه اما وظیفش به عنوان خواهر بزرگتر شاد نگه داشتن برادرهای کوچیکترش بود. اگه ایزونا با اون عوضی خوشحال بود واقعا کاری از دستش بر نمیومد. نمی خواست همونطور که اون از مادرش جدا شد ایزونا هم از عشقش جدا بشه.  
ایزونا *لبخند زد* ممنون خواهر که درک می کنی. *رو کرد به مادارا* برادر؟  
مادارا همون لحظه جواب نداد. ذهنش درگیر بود. برادر عزیزش با توبیراما؟! قطعا به این راحتی باهاش کنار نمیومد ولی اگه این چیزی بود که ایزونا می خواست...  
مادارا *رو کرد به ایزونا* تو از این بابت مطمئنی ایزونا؟  
ایزونا *با قاطعیت جواب داد* کاملا.  
مادارا *گیج شده بود ولی مخالفت نکرد* خیله خب. عواقبش پای خودت.  
ایزونا *پرید بغل برادر بزرگش* ممنون برادر! تو بهترینی!  
مادارا هم در جواب محکم بغلش کرد. هنوز راضی نبود. همونجا با خودش عهد کرد که اگه توبیراما دل برادر کوچیکترش رو شکست بکشتش! ایزونا ولی خوشحال بود. حالا فقط مونده بود این خبر فرخنده رو به توبیراما بده... 

ادامه دارد...


	12. روز بزرگ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> اتفاق بزرگی در راهه...

اولین بار توی میدون مبارزه همو دیدن. یه طرف اوچیهای مو مشکی و طرف دیگه سنجوی مو سفید. سال ها با هم در مبارزه بودن و هیچ کدوم اعتراف نمی کردن که از همدیگه خوششون میاد. سال ها با هم جنگیدن و وانمود به متنفر بودن از همدیگه کردن ولی الان...  
مادارا: مطمئنی ایزونا؟؟ هنوز برای کنسل کردن دیر نیست.  
ایزونا: برادر---  
آکینا: مادارا، ایزونا رو اذیت نکن. این تصمیمیه که خودش گرفته.  
آکینا اینو گفت اما ته دل از تصمیم ایزونا ناراضی و دلخور بود. اخم کرده بود و به دیوار تکیه داده بود. فقط منتظر بود تا همه چی تموم شه و برگرده خونه.  
ایزونا: درسته، این تصمیم منه و ازت می خوام بهش احترام بزاری برادر.  
مادارا چند لحظه فقط به ایزونا نگاه کرد و چیزی نگفت. برادر کوچولوی شیرین دوست داشتنیش بزرگ شده بود. الانم که داشت...  
مادارا: خیله خب ایزونا. به تصمیمت احترام می زارم اما بهتره بعدا پشیمون نشی.  
ایزونا *لبخند زد* نمیشم.  
مادارا برگشت و در اتاق کوچیکی که توش بودنو باز کرد تا بره بیرون.  
مادارا: بیا آکینا.  
آکینا*تکیش رو از دیوار برداشت* اومدم.  
[اون طرف ماجرا]  
سنجوی بزرگتر کت سفید رو به تن برادر کوچیکترش پوشوند و دکمه هاش رو بست. کارش که تموم شد از برادرش جدا شد و یه قدم عقب رفت و لبخند زد. برادرش حسابی بزرگ شده بود. اما سنجوی کوچیکتر حواسش نبود. داشت خودشو توی آینه برانداز می کرد و سر شونه هاش رو صاف می کرد. امروز همه چی باید عالی و بی نقص پیش می رفت. جای کوچکترین اشتباهی نبود. صدای برادرش اونو به خودش اورد.  
هاشیراما: عالی شدی توبیراما.  
توبیراما:ممنون برادر.  
دیگه وقتش بود. باید می رفت و بزرگ ترین اتفاق زندگیش رو رقم می زد. همه منتظرش بودن. امروز روز بزرگی بود، روز پیوند دو قبیله اوچیها و سنجو، روز ازدواج ایزونا و توبیراما!!

ادامه دارد...


	13. سیاه و سفید

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> توبیراما قراره به یه ماموریت محرمانه بره...

یک هفته از ازدواج ایزونا و توبیراما می گذشت. در این مدت مادارا و آکینا هر روز به برادر کوچیک ترشون سر می زدن و مطمئن می شدن که توبیراما اعصابشو خرد نکرده. جوری شده بود که روز هفتم توبیراما خودش در رو باز کرد و بهشون شکایت کرد که قرار نیست برادرشون رو بخوره و صد البته که با پرخاشگری مادارا رو به رو شد و اگه آکینا و ایزونا اونجا نبودن یه جنگ دیگه در می گرفت.  
سنجوی مو سفید بعد از رفتن مادارا و آکینا در خونه رو محکم بست و با عصبانیت رو کرد به همسرش.  
توبیراما: ایزونا!!  
ایزونا روی مبل راحتی لم داده بود و می خواست کتاب بخونه. با شنیدن صدای توبیراما سرش رو بالا اورد.  
ایزونا: چیه؟؟  
توبیراما: بهشون بگو انقدر وقت و بی وقت اینجا نیان!! من که نمی خوام تو رو بکشم که انقدر نگرانن!!  
ایزونا: اونا خواهر و برادرمن. نمی تونم بهشون بگم اینجا نیان. طبیعیه که نگران برادر کوچیک ترشون باشن.  
توبیراما نفس عمیقی کشید. بحث کردن با این اوچیها فایده ای نداشت. عاشق چی این شده بود؟؟ رفتار بچگانش؟؟ بحث کردناش؟؟ کل کل هاش؟؟ موهای سیاهش؟؟ بوی تنش؟؟ لب های قشنگش؟؟ بی اینکه بخواد ذهنش به سمت ویژگی های جذاب ایزونا کشیده شد. از ازدواجش پشیمون نبود. با اینکه دردسرهای ایزونا زیاد بود ولی دوستش داشت. رفت سمت اوچیهای دوست داشتنیش و دستاشو دورش حلقه کرد. ایزونا تو دلش خندید. همین چند ثانیه پیش عصبانی بودا!! سرش رو چرخوند و عمیق گونه توبیراما رو بوسید. ایزونا هم خالصانه عاشق توبیراما بود. با اینکه از تک تک سنجوها متنفر بود ولی توبیراما فرق می کرد. اون باهوش بود، جذاب بود، مهربون بود، منطقی بود و مهمتر از همه ایزونا رو دوست داشت. توبیراما تازه رفته بود تو حس و داشت از بوسه ایزونا لذت می برد که صدای در بلند شد. حسش پرید و با اخم از کنار ایزونا بلند شد. ایزونا خندش گرفت. همسرش با اخم حتی از همیشه جذابتر بود. توبیراما رفت و در رو باز کرد. انتظار دیدن دوباره روی نحس مادارا و آکینا رو داشت اما با برادر خودش رو به رو شد.  
توبیراما: سلام برادر.  
هاشیراما: سلام توبیراما.  
لبخند ایزونا با شنیدن صدای هاشیراما از بین رفت و مثل همیشه جدی شد. چشم دیدن هاشیراما رو نداشت. هاشیراما زیادی خودش رو به برادرش می چسبوند.توبیراما قراره  
توبیراما: چیزی شده؟؟ تو نباید تو دفتر هوکاگه باشی؟؟  
هاشیراما: نگران نباش الان سر کارمم. این فقط یه بدل چوبیه. اومدم اینجا که بهت بگم یه ماموریت محرمانه داری.  
ایزونا *صداش بلند شد* ماموریت؟؟ اونم الان؟؟ ما هنوز ماه عسلم نرفتیم!!  
هاشیراما *شرمنده خندید* ببخشید ایزونا ولی ماموریت مهمیه که فقط توبیراما از پسش بر میاد.  
اخم های ایزونا رفت توی هم. هاشیراما، خروس وقت نشناس!!  
توبیراما *رفت کنار تا برادرش بیاد داخل* بیا تو.  
[یک ساعت بعد]  
هاشیراما رفته بود و توبیراما زتره جنگی آبی رنگش رو پوشیده بود و آماده رفتن شده بود. مثل همیشه هم خزهای سفیدش رو روی زرهش بسته بود. ایزونا جلوی در ایستاده بود تا بدرقش کنه.  
ایزونا: زود برگرد.  
توبیراما *خندید* نگرانمی؟؟  
ایزونا *اخم کرد* نه. فقط از تنهایی خوشم نمیاد. می دونم از پس خودت بر میای.  
توبیراما یه دستش رو روی گونه ایزونا گذاشت و لباش رو بوسید، عمیق و ملایم. ازش که جدا شد یه لحظه نگاهش کرد و بعد روش رو برگردوند.  
توبیراما: مراقب خودت باش ایزونا.  
ایزونا: تو هم همینطور.  
اینو که گفت در رو بست. نمی دونست چرا ولی دلش شور میزد. انگار این آخرین خداحافظیشون بود...

ادامه دارد...


	14. زندگی ای که به پایان رسید

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> خبر شوکه کننده ای به ایزونا میرسه...

سه روز از رفتن توبیراما به ماموریت محرمانه می گذشت. در این سه روز ایزونا خونه برادر و خواهرش زندگی می کرد تا تنها نباشه و همچنین در هر فرصتی که گیر میاورد به هاشیراما غر می زد. هاشیراما با صبوری شرایط رو براش توضیح می داد ولی گوش ایزونا به این حرف ها بدهکار نبود. ناراحت و عصبانی بود که در روزهای اول زندگی مشترکش با توبیراما اون رو به ماموریت فرستادن. حتی ماه عسلم نرفته بودن!! توی همین افکار بود که صدای در بلند شد. مادارا و آکینا به خاطر کاری رفته بودن به دفتر هوکاگه و خودش مجبور بود در رو باز کنه. با بی حوصلگی از سر جاش بلند شد و سمت در رفت و بازش کرد. توکا بود. توکا سنجو، دختر عموی توبیراما. صورت خیس و غرق اشکش رو که دید دلش لرزید. چه اتفاقی افتاده بود؟؟ توکا دختر سرسختی بود. اگه اون داشت گریه می کرد فقط یه معنی داشت. یکی از سنجوها مرده بود!!  
ایزونا *با ترس سوالی رو پرسید که امیدوار بود جوابش با جواب توی ذهنش متفاوت باشه* چی شده؟؟  
توکا *صداش می لرزید* توبیراما...  
ایزونا *صداش رفت بالا* توبیراما چی؟؟  
توکا: مرده!!  
ایزونا چند لحظه فقط به توکا زل زد. توبیراما... مرده؟؟ هضم این جمله واسش سنگین بود. به خودش که اومد فقط داشت می دوید سمت دفتر هوکاگه. وجودش به لرزه افتاده بود. امکان نداشت توبیراما مرده باشه!! اون شینوبی قابلی بود، از پس خودش بر میومد. نه، این قطعا یه دروغ بود. به زحمت جلوی خودش رو گرفته بود تا اشکاش سرازیر نشه. بغض توی گلوش اذیتش می کرد. به دفتر هوکاگه که رسید سریع در رو باز کرد و داخل شد. هاشیراما، مادارا و آکینا هم داخل بودن. وضع هاشیراما از اون بدتر بود. چشماش قرمز شده بود و پف کرده بود. قشنگ معلوم بود چقدر گریه کرده. صورت مادارا و آکینا هم ناراحت بود اما نه برای توبیراما، برای برادرشون.  
ایزونا *صداش می لرزید* بگو که دروغه هاشیراما!! بگو که توبیراما زندست!!  
هاشیراما چیزی نگفت، فقط نگاهشو از ایزونا گرفت و به زمین نگاه کرد. مادارا آروم رفت سمت ایزونا و دستش رو گذاشت پشتش.  
مادارا *لحنش آروم و ملایم بود* متاسفم ایزونا.  
آکینا*رفت جلوتر* تسلیت میگم.  
ایزونا دیگه نمی تونست بیشتر از این تحمل کنه. بغضش ترکید و اشکاش آروم و بی صدا سرازیر شدن. پاهاش سست شد و دو زانو روی زمین افتاد.  
مادارا و آکینا *نگران شدن* ایزونا!!  
ایزونا حتی صداشون رو نشنید. پس دلشورش بیخود نبود. اون واقعا آخرین خداحافظیشون بود. آخرین باری که توبیراما رو می دید. آخرین باری که همسر عزیزش رو می دید. دیگه توبیرامایی وجود نداشت. اون مرده بود. ترکش کرده بود، برای همیشه. با تک تک سلول هاش غم رو حس می کرد. جوری که اگه مانگکیو شارینگان نداشت الان فعال میشد. توبیراماش رفته بود. اشک های بی صداش کم کم بیشتر شدن و زجه زدناش شروع شد. نیمی از وجودش رو از دست داده بود.  
ایزونا *با گریه داد زد* توبیراماااااااااااا!!  
دیدن ایزونا توی این وضعیت برای مادارا از هرچیزی بدتر بود. آروم دستاشو دور برادرش حلقه کرد و بغلش کرد. گفتن "آروم باش" توی این وضعیت بیهوده بود. ایزونا همسرش رو از دست داده بود. الان فقط باید خودشو خالی می کرد. یهو تمام احساسات ایزونا تغییر کرد. ناراحتیش جاش رو به عصبانیت داد. هاشیراما!! همش تقصیر اون بود!! اگه اون توبیراما رو به ماموریت نمی فرستاد الان توبیراما زنده بود. مانگکیو شارینگان ابدیش رو فعال کرد. هاشیراما تقاص مرگ توبیراما رو می داد. اصلا کاری نداشت که خود هاشیراما برادرش رو از دست داده و الان تو وضعیت مناسبی نیست. گریش بند اومد و از بغل برادرش بیرون اومد و ایستاد.  
مادارا *تعجب کرد* ایزونا؟؟  
ایزونا چیزی نگفت و فقط با خشم به هاشیراما که سرش پایین بود نگاه کرد و لحظه ای بعد سوسانوی سبز آبیش رو فعال کرد. سوسانوی کاملش دفتر هوکاگه رو خراب کرد و هاشیراما فقط فرصت کرد با جوتسوی چوب از خودش و بقیه محافظت کنه که زیر آوار له نشن.  
مادارا *داد زد* چی کار می کنی ایزونا؟؟  
ایزونا: مقصر مرگ توبیراما اونه!!  
هاشیراما حالا فهمید. ایزونا به خاطر مرگ توبیراما اونو مقصر می دونست.  
هاشیراما: آروم باش ایزونا!! من---  
ایزونا *داد زد* خفه شو!! همش تقصیر توئه!!  
هاشیراما خودش رو آماده کرد تا از جوتسوی اژدهای چوبیش استفاده کنه تا ایزونا رو رام کنه اما قبل از اون مادارا دست به کار شد.  
مادارا *برادرشو بغل کرد* می دونم چه حسی داری ایزونا ولی نباید بزاری خشمت کنترلت کنه. *محکمتر ایزونا رو تو بغلش فشرد* آروم باش، به خاطر من.  
احساسات ایزونا دوباره تغییر کرد. خشمش دوباره به ناراحتی تبدیل شد. سوسانوش رو غیر فعال کرد و افتاد زمین.  
ایزونا: ببخشید برادر. کنترلمو از دست دادم.  
مادارا: عیبی نداره. * از بغلش جدا شد* اونی که باید ازش عذرخواهی کنی من نیستم.  
ایزونا *اخم کرد* من هرگز از هاشیراما عذرخواهی نمی کنم!! هنوزم اونو مقصر می دونم!!  
هاشیراما *اومد جلوتر* نیازی هم به عذرخواهی نیست ایزونا. درکت می کنم.  
ایزونا دیگه چیزی نگفت و فقط سرش رو روی شونه برادرش گذاشت. واقعا توبیراما مرده بود؟؟ فقط ده روز از ازدواجشون می گذشت. حتی ماه عسلم نرفته بودن.  
ایزونا *توی ذهنش* توبیراما... چرا؟؟...

ادامه دارد...


End file.
